Welcome to the future
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: This is one of my earlier fics. The ducks get sent to the future and find something they certainly didn't expect. Please Review.


**_WELCOME TO THE FUTURE_**

Mighty Ducks belong to Disney…. So… yeah… there…

One of my first stories, hope you enjoy it. It's not comedy, actually pretty serious. Have fun, and please review…

*-*

It had been like any other morning. Get up, get dressed for practice, Drake One going off… Well, maybe that was a little different but still… Unlike any other morning, they had walked right into Dragonis' hands… er claws.

Wildwing sat in the corner of his cell, trying not to cry. He had been so stupid! How could he not have seen what was going on right in front of him? Because of him, Nosedive was more than likely dead. They had been lead right to an abanded mine. Wildwing could remember it clearly.

*-*

"Wildwing, I don't like it down here." Nosedive had whispered as they had gone deeper into the shaft. The others heard, yet said nothing, remembering that Nosedive and Wildwing had once been forced to work in the mine shafts on Puckworld.

"I don't like it any better baby bro." Wildwing said back softly. "But we have to stop Dragonis." He frowned. "Tanya, I'm not picking up any readings. Can you?" he asked. Tanya frowned as she looked at her equipment.

"Something must be blocking the equipment. I can't get anything." She told him. Duke sighed.

"Just great." He muttered.

"Caution is advised in times like these." Grin said softly. Mallory frowned.

"This stinks." She muttered. 

"Yeah, ol lizard lips must be up to something big." Dive said with a joking smirk. 

"Lizard lips? Surely you can up with something better than that boy." Dragonis landed with a thud right in front of them as Chameleon, Siege and Wraith surrounded them. Drones started coming out of nowhere, raising their weapons. Dragonis smirked. "Bring them to the portal. I can finally get these ducks out of my hair." He laughed evilly and turned. They'd had no choice but to do as he'd said. 

Nosedive had been separated from them the moment they reached the large cavernous room with a machine in the center. Dragonis smiled wickedly at Wildwing as his drones held onto the teen tightly. Nosedive had fought them as much as he could, only to have Siege come up and grab his hair, yanking his head back and causing him to cry out.

"LET HIM GO!" Wildwing yelled furiously, trying to get away from the drones. Dragonis merely pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Nosedive.

"Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your little brother now would we?" he asked.

"You're a creep Dragonis. A monster." Duke growled.

"Let us go!" Mallory yelled. Dragonis' reply surprised them all.

"Why of course. I'll gladly let you go." He said with a wicked smile. He pulled out a remote from his robes and pointed it at the machine, pressing the button. A portal flew open. "Toss them in." He ordered.

"NO! NOSEDIVE!!" Wildwing shouted, trying to break free as the drones pushed them back. It was hard, there were so many of them!

"WILDWING!!" Nosedive fought in Sieges grasp, only to cry out in pain as the saurian beat him for the movement.

"NO!!" Wildwing had shouted. But it was no use. A drone shot him and the world went black. When he'd woken up they were in a dingy cell. This was where they'd been dumped, and it was here that they waited for either starvation, Duke to finally pick the beyond rusted lock, or for someone to come and explain to them where they were. And Wildwing felt horrible. He'd failed his brother and his team. 

Movement on his left made him look up to see Tanya sitting next to him.

"He'll get out somehow. I just know it. Nosedive always manages." She whispered, looking at him. Wildwing sighed and looked around. Duke was still working at that stupid lock. How long had it been? Three hours? Four? And Mallory was sitting on what was supposed to be a bed, Grin sitting cross legged in front of her, watching Duke calmly, and offering advice when the ex-thief became frustrated. Tanya looked at her leader.

"Don't worry about a thing Wildwing. We'll get back somehow." She said softly. Wildwing nodded, yet remained silent, leaning over and putting his head on her shoulder, praying that she was right. Suddenly Duke stopped what he was doing, stiffled a curse, and sat back away from the cell door.

"Some ones coming." He said softly. Mallory hopped up.

"Great! Finally we get some action here." She said. Grin frowned. 

"Those footsteps sound familier…" he said softly. Wildwing waited with the others, the tension rising, and he stood, helping Tanya up.

"Be ready for anything." He said softly. They stood there silently, pulling out their puck launchers, praying that they were working this time. Mallory was the first to see who the footsteps belonged to, and she gasped, dropping her gun.

"Nosedive?" she whispered hoarsly as a figure in black snuck closer.

"What?" Wildwing said, rushing forward. The figure had stopped at the sound of Wildwing's voice.

"Wing?" came a deep voice softly. The figure in black rushed up to the cell door, eyes wide. It was Nosedive… only older.

"Oh man…" he said softly, tears coming to his eyes. "You're back." He said hoarsly. Wildwing looked at him startled.

"Nosedive?" he asked softly. The older version of his brother smiled sadly as he pulled something out of one of the pockets on his pants. A lock pick. He got to work.

"The one and only." He whispered. "Hang on, I'll have you out of here in no time." 

"Uh, hate to tell you this, but I've been working at that…" Duke trailed off as the lock pricked and the door swung open. Nosedive looked at him quietly.

"Thanks for loosening it." He smirked, then it was gone. "Where have you guys been? What happened? Why haven't you aged?" he asked. They looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Mallory asked. "How did you get so old?" she asked.

"Guys, I'm forty-seven." He said. Wildwing's jaw dropped. "You've been gone for thirty years."

*-*

Escaping from the prison hadn't been a problem. They'd see a few suped up drones, but had avoided them easily, only to be lead to a secret passageway that led them outside, to a struggling Anehiem city. The Migrator was hidden in a run down alley, an elder Phil waiting.

"What took you so long boy?" he asked in an aged voice. His hair was completely white and he was thinner than ever, walking with a cane. Nosedive smiled at him.

"Found some old friends." He called.

"Well hurry and bring them up. I left my glasses back at the pond. I can't see worth a flying flip." He said, turning and going into the Migrator. Nosedive smirked and shook his head. He turned to the others.

"Sorry. He's aged too." He said softly. "Come on, and don't startle him too bad. We don't want him having another heart attack, believe me." he said.

"NOSEDIVE! HURRY!" came another voice. "OLD DRAGON BUTT'S GONNA' BE HERE ANY SECOND!" Nosedive nodded as they ran to the ramp. He waited for them to get inside.

"Hurry." He said. Wildwing stopped in front of him.

"Dive…" he stopped. Nosedive looked at him, then hugged him.

"I've missed you so much bro." He said softly. Then he hurried him inside. "We'll talk later."

"How'd you know it was us and not a trick?" he asked softly as the door shut.

"Dragonis doesn't try the same trick twice. And besides, you were doing exactly what you would have done. Waiting for your enemy. Besides, Dragonis never did figure out what you were really like." Nosedive winked. "Okay everybody, find a seat!" he called.

"Holy smokes. Dive… is it really them?" a man with brown hair asked from the drivers seat.

"Yeah Thrash." Nosedive said. Phil frowned.

"Are you sure Nosedive?" he asked softly. Nosedive nodded. 

"Yes." He said softly. "They look exactly like I remember them too." He said softly. He shrugged. "Besides, Drake One does not lie about time portals." He said, sitting down in the seat next to Trash.

"Time Portal?!" exclaimed Duke.

"We're in the future?!" exclaimed Wildwing.

"Yes Wildwing. Believe it or not. This is our future, and out worst nightmare." Phil said darkly, sitting down in a seat, eyeing him. He humphed. "I could probably tell if it was really you if you weren't so darn blurry." He huffed. Nosedive chuckled as Thrash sped through the dark empty streets filled with litter and debri.

"That means that next time you'll remember to wear your glasses." He pointed out. Phil pointed at him with his cane.

"When you feel like getting me a new pair again, I'll do so." He said. "Everytime I wear those darn things when coming to make sure you don't get your tail fried, something happens to get them destroyed." He complained. Nosedive smiled ruefully.

"Phil, I'm forty-seven, not seventeen." He said. The ducks were quiet during this exchange of words, shocked at what was happening. "I don't need a babysitter.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that buddy." Thrash said.

"Whose side are you on anyways?"

"The old mans. He's saved our tails more than a hundred times. Just be grateful that he's willing to do that." He pointed out. Phil whacked Wildwing in the leg softly with his cane.

"If you think this is beyond strange, wait till we get back to the Pond. Hope you all are in perfectly good health." He grinned. Wildwing looked at him, then scooted over.

"This is weird. We're in the future?" asked Mallory.

"Maybe another time in another dimension." Whispered Tanya.

"Oh this isn't someone elses future, trust me." Phil said suddenly, gaining their attention. "This is yours. Welcome to Anehiem Mighty Ducks. The year is 2027, and Dragonis is dictator supreme." He said angrily. Nosedive and Thrash quieted.

"Yeah. After he sent you guys into that portal, which we've recently confirmed as a Time Portal, he wasted no time in taking over the world." Thrash said.

"Where were you Nosedive?" Tanya asked softly.

"The boy was in a coma." Phil said softly. "I arrived too late. They'd nearly killed him when I burst in. You see, I came to see if you were all ready to come to the photo shoot I had planned that day…"

"Yep. You would." Duke grinned. Phil frowned.

"Be glad that I did." He said.

"Yeah. He saved my life." Nosedive said softly. "Siege beat me half to death after Dragonis sent you all away. I was terrified. I thought you were dead Wing. When that stupid drone shot you…" he stopped as he turned his seat around to look at the group. It was then they noticed the scars. They weren't too bad, but they were there. "I thought you were dead." He said softly. "Phil searched Drake One to find out where we were." He said softly. Phil nodded.

"Yes, that infernal machine went off. I feared the worst. The mines that Dragonis had you in were highly unstable, which is why they had been closed down. Too many cave-ins." He said. I got in my car and came as fast as I could. When I saw the migrator, I jumped in and drove it into the mines. It was a stupid idea, but I was worried." He said. Thrash smirked, turning onto another street.

"Yeah, the old man nearly brought the cave down on himself." He snickered. 

"It scared off Dragonis at least. He left Nosedive, and I got him out of there before the whole cave collapsed." Phil said with an unseeing glare. He looked at Wildwing. "I was panicked when I couldn't find you. I'm sorry to say I was panicked for the wrong reasons though." He said softly. He smiled sadly. "I was one duck down and five short of a team." He said softly. Nosedive smirked.

"Didn't stop you from getting me up at five in the morning every day for practice." He said with chuckle.

"Wildwing always said you needed to keep your game up in order to keep the world safe. After you woke up I didn't doubt his words." Phil said softly. Nosedive looked at his brother quietly.

"You were right about that." He said softly. "You were right about a lot of things." He whispered. Wildwing looked at him sorrowfully and Duke looked at Phil.

"So how did Thrash join up with you?" he asked.

"I had no clue how to operate anything at the Pond except the security system and I needed help. Nosedive wasn't doing too good, so I went where I knew I might find some help. I went to Captain Comics and forced Mookie and Thrash to come with me."

"We weren't none to happy about it at first either." Thrash called over his shoulder as he finally came up to the Pond.

"Yes well, they saw Nosedive and decided to help." Phil said. Thrash nodded. "They've been with us ever since. Dragonis attacked the next day. Mookie and Thrash figured out how to work nearly everything in the lab in less than five minutes, and had Nosedive patched up in no time. He was unconscious for about three weeks." Phil frowned as Thrash brought the Migrator into the underground garage. "And when he woke up, the world was at Dragonis' mercy."

"And now we're just a bunch of rebels trying to save the world. Only this time we're a little out-numbered." Dragonis managed to make his drones smarter." He frowned as Thrash parked the Migrator and stayed put with an even bigger frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"One of the bikes are missing." Thrash said. He looked at Nosedive who jumped up with a curse, opened the door and ran out.

"Tell Mookie to contact me once you guys get inside. " he ordered, running over and jumping onto one of the bikes and starting it up. Phil stood in the doorway as the others filed out onto the ramp.

"Where are you going?" asked Mallory.

"To find the bike." Nosedive called back. "Wait here, I'll be back in a bit." He shouted over the roar of the motorcycle. Then he took off.

"That hasn't changed." Said Duke.

"Who would've taken a bike?" asked Wildwing.

"Thrash's daughter more than likely." Phil said casually.

"Or your nephew. He has a tendency of pushing the rules." Thrash countered. He frowned. "Besides. My daughter doesn't like giving us any trouble. She'd rather help us out then give us all heart attacks."

"Save for when she and Jerome decide you've all been gone too long." Came a femanine voice. The group looked to see a woman around Thrash and Nosedive's age standing in the doorway with short blonde hair.

"Mookie?" asked Mallory in shock.

"The one and only." She said with a tired smile. She looked at Thrash. "Alexa went with Jerome, 'to keep him out of trouble'. I was too busy with the little ones to stop them." She said apologetically. Thrash waved for the others to come down the ramp of the Migrator as he walked up to Mookie.

"It's okay. They'll both hear it from Nosedive this time. I'm not even gonna' try and get into it with them. They listen to him." He said. Phil smirked.

"Because he panics worse than you do." He grinned. He frowned suddenly, looking at Wildwing. "Are you alright?" he asked. Wildwing had a hand on his head.

"I feel a little dizzy." He muttered. He collapsed suddenly. Grin caught him.

"Bring him inside, I'll get a cold compress." Said Mookie, turning. The others followed quickly, sharing looks all the while. What _was_ Nosedive like now?

*-*

Wildwing came too with a groan to find he was laying on the couch in the living room of Pond. He looked to see Tanya smile at him as a little girl of three looked at him with large blue eyes. What surprised him was that she was a duck.

"Nosedive's daughter." Tanya said softly. "Dragonis managed to pull someone from Puckworld here few years back. She and Nosedive got married and had little Mallory here." She said softly. The little duck smiled at Wildwing shyly, then ran off. 

"Wha'?" asked Wildwing wearily. 

"Apparently Mallory's mother died right after Mallory was born." She said sadly. "Nosedive took it pretty hard. Dragonis…" she stopped, then got into a professional mode. "You passed out. That blaster hit you pretty hard, you shouldn't have been moving around as much as you were, that plus the shock of being 'here'." She waved at their surroundings. Wildwing looked at her.

"This is really our future?" he asked softly. Tanya nodded sadly.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. The only way to stop it is to go back in time and stop Dragonis before he attacks, but unfortunately, we don't have that ability." She told him. Wildwing looked up at the ceiling, only to see a young boy of nine, with brown hair, leaning over the couch to stare at him. Wildwing gave a startled cry and nearly fell off the couch.

"DUKE! GET IN HERE AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!!" Mookie's yell came sifting into the room and the boy cringed and pulled back.

"YES MOMMA!" he called back. He left the room quickly, heading for the kitchen. Wildwing sat up to see Nosedive in the doorway, watching the boy. Duke stopped in front of him. "You are going to show me that shot today, right Uncle Dive?" he asked.

"Only if you finish your homework." Nosedive said seriously. Duke grinned and ran off.

"Homework?" asked Wildwing. Nosedive smiled at him.

"Yeah. Phil's teaching. He's actually really good at it. He wants the kids to know their heritage, so the past won't be forgotten ya know? He's teaching the other important stuff too. Did that to me some. So we wouldn't have a huge handicap for Lizard Lips to play with." He said with a shrug. Little Mallory ran back in and tugged at his pants.

"Daddy." She said, looking up at him. He looked down as the elder Mallory walked up behind her, watching her. Wildwing watched. His brother… and his niece… No, this wasn't, this couldn't… He felt Tanya's hand on his shoulder and he turned to her as Nosedive smiled down at his daughter.

"We've got to find a way back." He whispered. "We don't belong here." She nodded in understanding.

"What is it munchkin?" Nosedive asked.

"I wanna skate." His daughter whispered with a little grin on her face.

"I can't take you right now. I got to talk to your Uncle about something." He said softly.

"Can Ms. Mallory take me?" his daughter asked. Nosedive looked up at the redhead who smiled.

"I don't mind." She said softly. Nosedive smiled.

"Go for it squirt."

"YAAAH!!" his daughter literally leapt into his arms and hugged him, then ran to Mallory and tugged at her arm. "Come on!" she said excitedly.

"Bursting with energy!" Mallory said as her namesake dragged her away.

"Sorry 'bout that. Can't figure out where she could possibly get it from." Nosedive grinned sarcastically. At least that hadn't changed.

"Oh I'm sure." Mallory called back, allowing the child to drag her away. Nosedive turned back to Tanya and Wildwing.

"Tanya, can I speak with Wildwing alone please?" he asked. She nodded and stood.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Nosedive walked over to the couch as Tanya left the room, closing the door to the living room behind her. Nosedive smiled wearily at his brother. "I knew you'd come back someday." He said softly. "I just didn't expect you to look like this when you did." He said. Wildwing looked at him. "I missed you bro." Nosedive said softly as he sat in a chair beside the couch. Wildwing looked down.

"I'm so sorry Nosedive, I failed you." He said softly. Nosedive glared at him.

"Take that back." He said softly. Wildwing looked at him.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Take it back." Nosedive said a little louder. "I don't ever want to here you say that you failed me. I didn't want to hear it then, I don't want to hear it now." He said. Wildwing smiled. 

"And I don't want to hear it from you either." He said. The two smiled at each other.

"I didn't know what to do without you here Wing." Dive said a moment later. "I was scared to death when I woke up and you guys were gone." He admitted. "But Phil, he refused to let me just sit around and do nothing. He acted so much like you it was scary." He said with a smile. Wildwing looked at him.

"I wish I could go back and change things." He said seriously. He looked down. "Nosedive, we don't belong here. We belong in the past." He looked at his brother. "You know that right?" he asked. Nosedive nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said softly. "And if you go back, this future more than likely won't exist. It'll be nothing more than a bad dream." He said sadly. He looked away. "But if you go back… my little Mallory might never exist." He said softly. He shook his head. "Or she might." He looked at Wildwing. "If she does, she won't be living in this Hell." He said a little angrily. "None of us would. Thrash and Mookie have three kids and none have them have ever seen the sun and they've never seen peace." He smirked suddenly. "I don't know which is worse. They've never been around kids their own age, or they've never seen Hockey." He joked. Wildwing finally smiled again.

"These kids have been beyond deprived." He joked. Nosedive smirked.

"Tell me about it." He said with a smiled. He looked at Wildwing for a moment, then sighed. "We've kinda' come to the decision to try and find a way to get you home bro." Nosedive said softly. "The kids all know about it, they were part of this decision." He said.

"What? What do you mean they were a part of it?" Wildwing asked in surprise.

"Look, if you go back, history will be changed big time! Who knows how drastically? Maybe our children won't ever be born, or maybe not. We don't know. But we want to try and see what happens… Not that we'll remember any of it." He said. The doors opened suddenly and the two looked to see Phil in the doorway leaning on his cane. A younger, thinner version of himself standing beside him.

"Jerome found something you might want to take a look at son." Phil said. Nosedive nodded.

"Coming." He said. Wildwing looked at him.

"Son?"

"He was like a father to me." Nosedive said with a shrug. He looked at the boy Jerome. "What'd you find?" he asked.

"Come to the Ready room and I'll show you." The teen said. Nosedive nodded, then looked at his 'older' brother, who stood and followed. Jerome pressed a button on the control board and a picture of a smoking Raptor appeared on the screen. "Look's like somebody's having engine trouble on their little visit to Earth." He grinned. Nosedive frowned.

"You wouldn't have had something to do with this would you Jerome?" he asked.

"Nope. Sorry uncle Dive, this time it's all Draggies problem." The teen said with a toothy grin. Wildwing frowned.

"Let me guess. Just like last time, Dragonis doesn't stay here." He said. Nosedive nodded, remembering the adventure to a destructive future due to their going back to Puckworld in the past. They had prevented the attack by Dragonis by not going back home and saving the day, stranding not only themselves but Dragonis again as well. Jerome and Phil gave the two odd looks, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Yeah. He found a way to power his ship… blah, blah, blah… you know the deal." Nosedive said. Wildwing nodded and sighed.

"He really has a one track mind."

"Tell me about it." Nosedive looked at the screen and Jerome smirked at how both he and Wildwing stood alike and carried the same looks on their faces as they stared hard at the screen. Nosedive looked at his brother. "Feel like going and checking it out? No time like the present to get you guys home." He said. Wildwing smirked.

"Sounds good to me." he said. "Anything you should warn us about though?"

"Yeah. Watch out for Dragonis. He's gotten meaner over the years."

"I wouldn't expect any less from Ol' Lizard lips."

*-*

Tanya looked out the front window of the Migrator and the once proud city of Anaheim.

"Um, Nosedive? What ever happened to Klegghorn?" she asked suddenly. Nosedive frowned as he continued to drive and stare straight forward.

"He died about twenty years ago." He said softly. "In the blaze of glory, just like he'd always wanted." He told her. "There was a fight with some of Dragonis' hunter drones one day, and Klegghorn refused to back down so he got in the thick of it. The Hunter Drones were all destroyed and Klegghorn was wounded pretty badly. We couldn't even get him back to the Migrator. He lived only long for us to tell him that he'd won, and then he died." He told her softly. 

"I'm sorry." Tanya whispered. Nosedive shook his head.

"If all goes as planned, you won't have to be." He told her. "You'll be home, and nobody will have died. Canard wouldn't have to die."

"Canard?" asked Wildwing. Nosedive looked at him and gave a wane smile.

"He came back, just like you said he would Wing. There are people that live in the Dimensional Limbo, and they found him and saved his life. He asked to be reunited with all of us, so they sent him to Earth. He appeared one day in one of the streets that Dragonis' drones were stomping through. He barely made it out alive. We found him and brought him back to the Pond. He was real upset when he learned that you guys had disappeared." Nosedive smirked. "If you thought he and I didn't get along on Puckworld, you should of seen us here. He blamed me for your disappearance, I blamed him for getting us all stranded here. I didn't mean it really, but I hated him so much…" he quieted.

"Why'd you hate him Dive?" Wildwing asked softly.

"I've always hated him." Nosedive said softly.

"Why?" asked Mallory. Nosedive shrugged.

"It was a personality clash the first time I met him back home. After a while it was that he just couldn't stand the fact that I went almost everywhere with Wing. Then I really hated him when he tried to get Wing to leave me behind. I actually got a chance to pound him for that. After he died, I hated myself for being such a jerk to him."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this when you were younger Dive?" Wildwing asked. Nosedive shrugged.

"He was your best friend. How could I? When you get back, talk to me about it. I won't remember telling you this later. This is just me trying to clear my conscious I guess." He said.

"What happened to Canard kid?" Duke asked.

"He was really upset guys and I wasn't helping any, so he went off on his own. We searched for him for weeks till we found him. He was already dead when we got there. He'd been overpowered by Siege." Nosedive said softly. "I kinda' blamed myself for his death. It was my fault really. I shouldn't have blamed him for something he had no control over. Hey, I was the one flying the ship. If it wasn't for Canard, Dragonis wouldn't have had to flee in the first place." Nosedive said. Grin put a hand on his shoulder.

"And yet he should not have blamed you for what happened to us." He said. Nosedive said nothing for a moment.

"Who knows?" he said softly. He frowned as they neared the area where the raptor sat, almost as if waiting for them. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mallory said softly. Nosedive shook his head.

"Don't." he said. "All we have to do is get you guys inside. Chameleon will do the rest."

"Chameleon?" asked Wildwing.

"Yeah. He turned traitor two years ago. He's been getting me information. It's not much, but it's enough." Nosedive said softly as he parked the Migrator in an alleyway. They filed out and ran up to the Raptor quickly and quietly. They got to the entrance and Nosedive quickly found a security pad.

"Do the others know about Chameleon?" Wing whispered. 

"Phil does. But we left the others in the dark so it wouldn't be hard for him." Nosedive whispered back. He switched from the pad and pressed his communicator. "Chameleon." He whispered into it.

"Joe's morgue. You stab 'em, we slab 'em. What can I do for ya'?" Came the whispered reply.

"I've got some old friends with me that need to get back to the past. Can you get us in? Security seems a little off." Nosedive whispered back, looking down the street cautiously.

"That's because somebody blew the crystals." Chameleon replied playfully and with a chuckle. "Everything's down and Siege is busy trying to keep Dragonis from biting his fat head off. Be there in two shakes." A few minutes later, the front door was pulled open and Chameleon grinned at them in a body builder form, he reverted back to his normal form and sighed. "Whew. It's not as easy as it used to be." He said seriously, the grin disappearing. He looked at the ducks and paled. "Whoa. I thought they were killed!" he said. "Dragonis sent them to the prisons."

"Yeah and I got them out. You gonna' help me or what?" Nosedive asked peevishly.

"Oh yeah, sure, sure." Chameleon said. "Come in and keep quiet." He told them. "Siege will have us up and running in a few minutes." He said. "I do what I can, when I can, but it's getting harder." He admitted.

"I think I understand what you mean." Nosedive said softly. "The resistance is at a standstill as is."

"Gosh, I need to get you guys better information."

"Yeah, well, if everything works out, you won't have to anymore."

"I know where this is going, and you know I'm going to be a bad guy when everything goes back." Chameleon warned.

"What made you change in the first place?" Duke asked, eyeing the lizard warily. 

"Nosedive saved my neck." Chameleon stated.

"I owed you." Nosedive said. "I got caught and Chameleon set me free just to spite Dragonis. So when the place I was being kept in started to collapse, I grabbed Chameleon and pulled him out, then high tailed it so he wouldn't shoot me. I didn't know he cared though." He grinned toothily.

"Yeah well, you were the only one to ever bother." Chameleon stated. He peered around a corner then nodded. "Let's go." Suddenly the ship jerked. "The ships back online. We're heading out!" Chameleon said.

"Don't worry about it." Nosedive said. "Let's just get to that blasted machine. If we get them back in time, we won't have to worry about any of this anymore."

"You're right." Chameleon nodded. "Let's hurry!" The group took off in a run and reached the top of the ship without any problems. Chameleon's tail twitched furiously showing how nervous he was. "Something's up." He muttered. Nosedive nodded.

"Program the machine to the time they left alright?" he asked, pulling out a puck launcher. Chameleon nodded and typed away at a large machine as Tanya stood near him. Surprisingly he did as he was told. 

"Done."

"Thanks Chameleon. Turn it on."

"I don't think you want to do that, boy" the group looked to see Dragonis, and older Dragonis, standing in the doorway of the room. Smoke was billowing from his nostrols and he growled as he saw Chameleon. "Why you little…"

"Hey, being a Rebel gave better pay." Chameleon spat. He immediately hid behind Nosedive, who backed up to the machine.

"Now Chameleon!" he shouted as Dragonis charged. He fired on the large saurian overlord as Chameleon pressed a button. Another portal appeared next to them. "GO! NOW!" Nosedive ordered. The others ran as Wildwing looked at his brother.

"Nosedive!" he called.

"Go Wildwing! Please!" Nosedive said, still firing.

"Yeah, you can stop all of this!" Chameleon cried. Wildwing nodded and leapt through, just before Chameleon slammed against the machine, shutting it off as Nosedive was lifted off the ground by Dragonis, who had him by the throat. Nosedive smirked at the evil dictator.

"It's over Dragonis. This is nothing but a bad dream now." He laughed hoarsly as the surroundings began to swirl. Things were changing.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

*-*

"WILDWING!! NOOO!!"

"Shut-up boy." Wildwing groaned as he sat up, the others around him laying on the ground in the same position as he. They'd landed hard. Sobs of pain echoed off the walls of the cave and Wildwing stood. There was a large boulder in front of them, protecting them from the view of their enemies. Wing snuck a peek around it and glared. Siege was beating his brother unmercifully while Dragonis looked on, laughing. Chameleon was bouncing up and down.

"Me next! Me next!" he shouted, shifting to the form of a child. The others surrounded Wildwing, all watching.

"We have to do something Wing!" said Duke.

"I know, but what?" Wildwing asked.

"Your… g-gonna… re-regret…" Nosedive's broken voice stopped him and he looked to see his brother glaring at Dragonis.

"Regret what? Destroying the Mighty Ducks? Taking over the world? Who's going to stop me? You?" the saurian overlord grinned.

"Some…how…" Nosedive cried out as Siege hit him hard and he doubled over as much as the drones would let him.

"You won't stop me, boy." Dragonis spat, walking over to him. "I'll kill you now to prove it." He grinned.

"NOOOO!!" Wildwing yelled. The rest of the Mighty Ducks leapt out from behind the rock, firing and furious. 

"NO! This is impossible!!" Dragonis exclaimed.

"Lord Dragonis! We should leave!" Wraith exclaimed.

"Why? We can still crush them." Siege yelled. A rumbling caused him to stop and look to see the Migrator heading at them. "Whoa! I agree with you Wraith!" the saurians teleported away and Dragonis yelled in fury as he did as well.

"I will get you ducks!" he yelled furiously. Wildwing merely ran to his brother, shooting the drones that held him and then held him in his arms when the teen fell.

"Wild…wing?" he asked softly. Wildwing smiled as the cave started shaking and the Migrator stopped, Phil opening the door and running out.

"Come on guys! This cave's coming down!" he exclaimed. 

"Hurry!" Mallory shouted as they ran to the Migrator. Wildwing lifted his brother up and ran to the Migrator as well. Once inside, Duke took over driving and rammed through a wall to another cavern, driving up it and out of the cave/mine. Phil kneeled next to Nosedive and Wildwing as Tanya checked the teen for internal bleeding.

"Will he be alright?" Phil asked. The ducks all smiled at each other.

"Yeah. Just give him time to heal and he'll be alright." Tanya said. Phil sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." He said. "I was worried for a minute. He'd be real hard to replace!" he said. Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Phil, I hope that one day you'll get over the fact that we make you money." He muttered. Phil blinked at him, then sat back.

"What, did you think I was talking about hockey?" he asked. The group looked at him hard.

"You mean you weren't?" asked Mallory.

"Yeah. You can't replace a life guys. Look, I'm not that shallow." He stated.

"I should hope not." Grin stated. Duke grinned.

"Let's go home. I've had enough adventure for one day." He said.

"Amen to that boobie."

*-*

Nosedive groaned as he came too. He opened his eyes to see Wildwing standing over him.

"Wing?" he asked wearily. "What?"

"Easy bro." Wildwing shushed him. "It's alright." He said.

"What happened?"

"Dragonis."

"Well that explains the headache." Nosedive shifted in the bed. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked with a yawn.

"Two and a half weeks." Wildwing said calmly. Nosedive looked at him.

"Oh man Wing, I'm sorry." He said softly. Wildwing smiled.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He said. Nosedive smiled.

"I'm glad you guys weren't killed. How'd you get back? Where'd you go?" he asked. Wildwing took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell him of their adventure, leaving out the part when the future Nosedive confided in them about his dislike of Canard. Nosedive listened quietly and blinked when it was over.

"Whoa. I hope that still doesn't happen." He said.

"Nah. We've taken care of all of Dragonis' little schems while you slept." Wildwing said. He looked at his brother. "But Canard coming back is definate from what the future you told me." he said. 

"Great!" Nosedive said.

"Is it baby bro?" Wildwing asked. Nosedive looked at him.

"Why shouldn't it be?" he asked softly.

"I dunno. You tell me." Wildwing said simply, waiting patiently for a reply. Nosedive looked at him, then away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Wing." He muttered. Wildwing sighed.

"Dive, please tell me the truth. I won't get mad I promise." He said. "I really need to know the truth. What did you really think of Canard?" Nosedive looked at him for a moment.

"I thought he was a stuck up jerk moving in where he wasn't wanted, and a total butt for trying to leave me on Puckworld so I'd be in the mines alone again. I hate him." Nosedive spat. Then he looked away, wishing he was miles away from his brother right now. Wildwing looked away from his brother as well, then down at him.

"If it makes you feel any better Dive, I hated him for trying to leave you behind too. It was either both of us, or I wasn't going." He said softly. "Canard wasn't perfect, and he's still my best friend, but I thank you for at least trying to get along with him." He said. He smirked as Nosedive looked at him. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "When Canard gets back, we'll have to rub it in how wrong he was about you." He grinned. Nosedive smiled back wearily.

"Yeah. I can't wait." He said genuiouly. Then he yawned and Wildwing smiled.

"Get some sleep baby bro. I'll be here when you wake up." He said truthfully.

"Okay." With that, Nosedive closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

"Glad to see he's doin' okay." Wildwing looked up to see Phil walk in, hands in his pockets. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Nosedive. "His replacement may be one of the best in the league, but he just doesn't have that little touch that the kid does." He said.

"You mean his remarks that you used to say were annoying?"

"Yeah. Funny, that's one of the things this teams really missing out on the ice right now." Phil cocked his head to the side. "Crowd misses him too. I'm getting mail by the dozen fussing at me for replacing him. Like they can't get through their heads what 'injured' means." He stated. Wildwing smirked.

"Yeah, I know." He stated. He looked down at his little brother and smiled. "I'm just glad he's still alive." He muttered. From the doorway Duke smiled and walked away. Once more the future had been changed. Hopefully this would be the last time. Hopefully. Till then, they had a brighter future to look forward to.

**_THE END_**


End file.
